Iron aluminide alloys or intermetallics, such as Fe3Al and FeAl, are used as high temperature materials primarily due to their low cost, excellent mechanical properties and resistance to oxidation and corrosion, especially at high temperatures. From pure iron, the gradual substitution of Fe sites by Al results in the compound becoming paramagnetic if it contains above 33 atomic % (at. %) Al.